Just So You Know
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A Ned/Jojo bonding fanfic. Inspired by Jesse McCartney's song, "Just So You Know." Hopefully, many will find this story to be awesome. Enjoy!


Horton Hears A Who: Just So You Know

by: Terrell James

Jojo was lying down on his room, looking at the window, thinking about his relationship with his dad. Then, came a knock on the door and his dad came in. He turned around and saw him coming in the room. He said to him, "Hey, son. I was just thinking that maybe we should do something together, just the two of us. What do you say?"

He looked at his dad and thought about going with his dad. WIthout question, he turned to him and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Great! What are you doing today?" asked Ned.

"Nothing much." said Jojo.

"Want to spend time with me today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

A few hours later, Ned and Jojo were walking across Whoville and went to the park for a little air. Ned looked at Jojo and smiled to himself and realizing that this was gonna be a great day. They stopped to the view of the ocean. Ned turned to him and said, "You know the reason I wanted to spend some father-son time with you?"

Jojo turned to him and said, "No, not really. Why?"

Ned sighed and said, "I haven't seen much of you and I know I can be too busy with my mayor duties or wanted you to be mayor, even though you don't, but I just felt as if I need a break from your 96 sisters and just spend time with my only son."

"I didn't realize that. I just thought that you're gonna do something boring and stuff." said Jojo.

"We really haven't been seeing eye-to-eye lately and I just want to apologize." said Ned.

"For what?" asked Jojo.

"Trying to push you into being mayor and making you feel so angry and sad all the time. I just wanted you to be happy." said Ned.

"I've been trying to make you proud of me because I couldn't tell you I don't want to be mayor and that I was really scared to disappoint you. Part of me wants to keep you happy, but the other part of me wants to be what I want to be. That's the reason I became quiet for a few years." said Jojo.

Ned closed his eyes and hid his face, then turned back to Jojo and said, "I never knew that. I felt like you couldn't talk anymore. It's okay if you want to do what you want to do. Whatever you do is fine with me. Me and your mom and your sisters, we all got your back. Remember that."

Jojo smiled and said, "I'll try to remember that. I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, son." said Ned.

They come in for a little hug, then continue looking at the ocean for a few hours. Then, a few hours later, they returned home and Jojo felt a little happy. He turned to his dad and said, "Thanks for spending time with me. It's been really fun."

"Anytime, son." said Ned.

Jojo went back to his room looking a little content. He sighed and laid down on the bed. He started to sing a song that he heard on the radio about his dad's relationship.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cuz I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let you win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to get to know you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cuz I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let you win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

_Looking back, I realize_

_It was always there, never spoken_

_I'm waiting here... been waiting here_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I won't let you win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go for you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know..._

Looking back on his experience with his dad, he felt as if his dad was kind and understanding with him. He let out one tear from his eye and whispered to himself, "I love you, dad."

* * *

I wanted this story to be a father/son bonding moment. The song was called "Just So You Know" from Jesse McCartney. I made it my own version because this is the first time I'm putting in a song from Jesse McCartney (the same dude who played Jojo in the film.) Anyways, R&R, please! Tell me that it was awesome or if it sucked.


End file.
